wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Calendar
The Holy Calendar is the calendar system created by God. His son Jesus Christ is the focus of the Calendar with year 1AD denoting his birth. Because God invented zero after He invented Holy Calendar, birth of Jesus was not given year zero. All years before the birth of Jesus Christ is known as BC for Before Christ. All years after the descend of Jesus Christ is known as AD for After Descend. Other Calendars, like the Holocene Calendar created by Humanist, Jewish Calendar created by Zionist and Islamic Calendar created by Islamist, are inaccurate. Earth is about 6000 years old. Humans has heard The Word of Abraham, Moses, Jesus, Muhammad, Bahaullah, and Colbert as well as witnessed the formation of Monotheism, Judaism, Christianity, Islam, Bahai, and Wikiality. 4th millennium BC : 18th March 3952BC to 31st December 3001BC * God created the Earth. * Humans expelled from the Garden of Eden. * The First Murder occurred. * The first human civilization was founded in modern-day Iraq. 3rd millennium BC : 1st January 3000BC to 31st December 2001BC * God commended Noah to build an ark. * God flooded the Earth. 2nd millennium BC : 1st January 2000BC to 31st December 1001BC * Abraham was born. * Israel (person) was born. * Moses liberated the children of Israel. * God descends on Mt. Sinai * Judaism took form. * Israel (kingdom) was created. 1st millennium BC : 1st January 1000BC to 31st December 1BC * Israel was divided. * Israel was destroyed. 1st millennium : 1st January 1AD to 31st December 1000AD * 1AD to 33AD - Jesus was born, died, and reborn. * 27AD to ~AD - Christianity took form. * 107AD to ~AD - One True Church took form. * 312AD to ~AD - One True Church spread throughout Europe. * Muhammad was born. * Islam took form. * Islam spread throughout Mideast. 2nd millennium : 1st January 1001AD to 31st December 2000AD * 1096AD to 1099AD - Byzantine emperor Alexius I led the First Crusade. * 1147AD to 1148AD - French King Louis VII and German King Conrad III led the Second Crusade. * 1189AD to 1192AD - Philip II of France, Richard the Lion Heart of England, and Holy Roman Emperor Frederick I led the Third Crusade. * 1200AD to 1204AD - Pope Innocent III led the Fourth Crusade. * 1217AD to 1221AD - Jerusalem led the Fifth Crusade * 1228AD to 1229AD - Emperor Frederick II led the Sixth Crusade. * 1248AD to 1254AD - Louis IX of France led the Seventh Crusade. * 1270AD to 1270AD - St. Louis led the Eighth Crusade. * 1271AD to 1272AD - Edward I of England led the Ninth Crusade. * Christianity spread throughout the Earth. * America was founded. * Bahaullah was born. * Bahai took form. * Israel (nationstate) was founded. * Colbert was born. 3rd millennium : 1st January 2001AD to 31st December 3000AD * 2001AD to ~AD - George Bush II of America led the Tenth Crusade. * The Word was spoken. * Colbert Nation was founded. * Wikiality took form. * Wikiality.com was founded. Footnotes